


"Mind" guest section for Sburb Glitch FAQ

by lucidChthonia (liquidCitrus)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, Sburb game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/lucidChthonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm writing this guide chapter for the pretty cool guy who's writing the Sburb Glitch FAQ, but who apparently has never encountered a Mind aspect before. What's up with that?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mind" guest section for Sburb Glitch FAQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



> Tried to do this with the actual FAQ stylesheet, it didn't work, now just sticking this here with minimal formatting because I want it _out_.

I'm writing this guide chapter for the pretty cool guy who's writing the Sburb Glitch FAQ, but who apparently has never encountered a Mind aspect before. What's up with that?

Full disclosure: My first title was Sylph of Mind. I have tried to keep gushing out of this as much as possible.

  
\--- MIND ---   


TENDENCY: They're smart and they know it

The Mind player is often significantly above average in intelligence/brainitude/knowledge. At least, compared to the Mage, they're not quite as smug about their ~sheer talent~, but that's not much comfort when your Mind player is probably a synesthete with eidetic memory or something. As compensation, they get the hardest Land puzzles. Just remember that, when they're in your Land and pointing out the detail that you missed while trying to solve a puzzle somewhere. No need to punch them in the face for being "insufferable". Just saying.

Unless you have a Mage of Mind, then you can punch him/her in the face all you want.

GLITCH: Pale Rapture is way too specific

The ability [Pale Rapture] can only be used on Prospitians. More specifically, it can only be used on Prospitian agents. Even more specifically, it will make Prospitian agents, and only Prospitian agents, within fifty meters of the caster hallucinate clouds for several hours. Unless you're trying to disable a Prospitian agent, this is completely useless.

As a bonus, even if you cancel the ability (after realizing it does nothing), it still expends pluck. Joy.

TENDENCY: Don't take the security blanket

The Mind player will carry something around with them at all times. It could be a set of worry beads, or a hat, or a box of chalk. They will play with this item to calm themselves down when they find decisions that involve choosing between bad consequences and bad consequences. Do not take it away from them. They will get very angry.

TENDENCY: Everything you say is important

The Mind player will pay attention to what you say and how you say it. They will pry into the reasons you have for acting the way you are acting. They will want to know why you aren't acting a different way. They will point out other ways of thinking and acting and see if they can get you to use them.

If you do not want to be pried into this way, you should probably not talk to the Mind player about feelings. Or anything at all, for that matter.

On the plus side, they make amazing therapists.

WARNING: They're not going to take a shining to the Light player

Light players drive Mind players absolutely nuts, and vice versa. The Mind player wonders why the Light player leaves everything up to chance, and will try to show the Light player the possible consequences of their actions. The Light player tends to get annoyed at the Mind player for being "pessimistic" as a result, and will ignore the Mind player's advice on choices. This often gets one or both of them killed - and possibly the rest of the group. If you have Mind and Light players in the same session, keep a very close eye on them.

Berserk trigger

The Mind player goes berserk when his or her illusion of choice over the fate of the session is destroyed. This happens most often in the following three situations:  
\- A player deciding to deliberately ignore the Mind player's advice.  
\- The Mind player ends up in an alternate/offshoot timeline.  
\- The Mind player hears about the ectobiological cloning session, and entertains the idea of not sending the children to their proper meteors.

The Mind player will then cast [Endless Climb], which shows them _every_ possible decision and result in the session. If you are lucky, this will break their brain and you will be left with a case of Aggrievance, which should be treated in the usual manner. If you are not lucky, the Mind player will try to shoot the messenger, going after and killing whoever talked to them last. If this happens, you are going to drop-kick the Mind player in the head immediately. (Do not try to hug them. They will perceive you as an obstacle and attempt to kill you too.) As important as the impending PK is the fact that even if the Mind player survives, when they come back to themselves they will be traumatized by what they just did.

\----

Addendum:

Oh, and to anyone who knew whimsicalRhodopsin -

I'm sorry. I'm so goddamn sorry, the game was the reason I killed her, she wasn't the reason, I don't know why I said it was her fault. I know quite well I _can't_ make that kind of thing up to people but - I don't know. Please just accept my words.


End file.
